Romeo and Juliet: Present Day:Tokyo
by The Surrealist
Summary: Everywhere around the world, there are couples who deserve to be called the “Romeo and Juliet” of our time. Here is the story, where it begins in Japan...


**Romeo and Juliet: Present Day, Tokyo**

Summary: _Everywhere around the world, there are couples who deserve to be called the "Romeo and Juliet" of our time. Here is the story, which begins in Japan..._

_The Kinouji and Hoku families are bitter enemies, sworn into hatred. Yet, it took only one member from each large family, and a deadly disease to break the rivalry..._

Meet Aoi Kinoujithe only daughter of the Kinouji family. Always a bright and optimistic girl, she is fifteen. Now, meet Taro Hoku, the **second son** born into the Hoku family.

**-Third Person POV-**

"Hello, Taro-chan!" Aoi said, smiling at her classmate. "Ah, hello Kinouji-san." Taro said, his voice blunt. "And please." He added, "don't call me Taro-chan." He winced. "Eh? But why? You can call me Aoi-chan too!" She smiled once more. He winced again and his voice dropped down to a whisper, "Do you know what will happen to one of us if our parents heard you or me calling each other that!"

She pouted, "I know, Taro-chan, but, I want to be friends with you!" She said defensively. He sighed, "Just call me by my last name, Kinouji-san." He resolved. She sighed and smiled, still happy, "Okay, then Hoku-san." Her face lighted up more as she added, "We should get to know each other, though, ne? I mean, we were forced to be class representatives, so at least.." she trailed off. "Yeah, I get what you mean." Taro finished for her. "Okay, then!" She resumed her happy face and handed him a journal. A P.I.N.K, F.U.R.R.Y, HAS-BUNNIES-ALL-OVER-IT JOURNAL. His eye twitched. "It's a journal that we get to write our stuff in, like our ideas on how to improve our class and such." She explained. "I wrote in it first, so it's your turn to write, okay?" She smiled up at him. He back away slightly and smiled slightly back at her, "okay." He said as he started to open the book. "NO!" She screamed as she smacked the book down. He flinched, ''What is it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't read it here, read it when you get home, Hoku-san!" She said. "O-okay..." He said, still uneasy about her outburst.

-8:50 PM : Taro Hoku's Room-

Taro opened the scary notebook, his face etched with the words "I am horrified" He read her entry.

Dear Journal,

I wish that The Hoku and my family could be friends. Half the school is divided with "Hoku" or "Kinouji" I wonder how it started, ne? Well, Taro-chan, I know you're reading this! But, calling you 'Taro-chan' here isn't bad, is it? Well, my idea for today is that we should stop the feud, but how?

-Aoi Kinouji

Taro laughed, who did she think she was? Even if they worked together, they couldn't possibly stop it! This feud started before even their grandfather's grandfather's Grandfather was still a child! He began to like her fiery spirit.

As time passed, they became closer and closer and the feud between the Hoku and Kinouji in school faded away. Taro and Aoi soon developed a hand-signal for messages. Taro finally had the courage to ask Aoi out and soon, they couldn't be separated. Yet, at home, they pretended that they hated each other, and it killed them to.

**-Taro's POV, Many months later-**

'I've finally had it, I'm not gonna feign that I don't even know that Aoi exists!' I thought as I gripped the handlebar of my bicycle. I loved Aoi too much now to ignore her. I'm sure she felt the same way. 'I'm gonna ask to go out today, we didn't in a long time. I guess we could go to the amusement park..." I thought.

**-Aoi's POV-**

I was surprised at Taro's sudden boldness to come fourth and ask me out to the park. I accepted his request and we strolled down to the park after school. I was so happy now, and I know now that no matter what, I don't want to be separated with him.

**-Back to Third Person POV-**

Aoi and Taro rode on many rides, and laughed, until Taro asked something. "Aoi..." He began. "Yes, Taro-chan?" She smiled. "..you love me, right?" He finished. Aoi's eyes widened, "Of Course, silly-willy!" She giggled. "No. I need you to say it." He said, staring fiercely into her eyes. "Dai-suki de, ne, Taro-chan!" (I love you in Japanese - -) She smiled again. Taro loved her smile. He silently sighed and smiled back at her in relief.

**-Aoi's POV-**

Yesterday, I was betrothed. BETROTHED! How in the name of God could my parents possibly do this to me! I was screaming into my pillow for two hours. I'm now sixteen! In the prime of my life! Certainly not the point in life to be engaged to a complete stranger. Well, not a total stranger actually. Although, I still hate him. His name is Ouji Nobu. He's a man in his late forties, he has foul breath, a fat red face, and his clothes rot of alcohol, did I mention he's like a walking tub of lard! I shudder now just thinking about it. He is the heir to a wealthy company. And has never married. Wonder why, eh? How will I possibly tell this to Taro-chan! He'll kill someone, for sure.

**-Taro's POV-**

I learned that Aoi's engaged to be married...I want to kill someone. Genkai, my older brother ((remember, Taro's the SECOND BORN!)) knows about Aoi and me and promised to keep it a secret.He suggested that maybe we should crash the party, which is tonight. I think it's a really good idea. Then, I'll have Aoi run away with me.

((Hello! So, how did everyone like my chapter? Is it okay? If you have any suggestions, please feel free to give me any! Also, please don't give any flames. This story will not end with poisoning. Thank you

B.C Company))


End file.
